ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything Changes: Part 1
Everything Changes: Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Origins. Plot 1 MONTH EARLIER Ben as Heatblast battles Vilgax. (Heatblast): Get ready to burn, Vilgax. (Vilgax): Like I would fall that easily Ben Tennyson. (Heatblast): Don't push it! Heatblast charges at Vilgax but Vilgax takes out a laser sword and defends himself. (Heatblast): When did you get that thing? (Vilgax): When I became king. (Heatblast): You're a king! Vilgax slices across Heatblasts body with the sword but he deflects it and knocks Vilgax over onto the slimy mud. (Vilgax): There's many things you don't know about me Tennyson. Vilgax forces himself up and grabs Heatblast as Heatblast times out. Heatblast transforms back into Ben. (Vilgax): Aww, too bad. Now I have the advantage. The red light on the Omnitrix turns back to green. (Ben): I don't think so! Ben slips out of Vilgax's grasp and turns into Freeze Yeti. (Freeze Yeti): Freeze Yeti, awesome! My favourite alien, and look what he can do. Freeze Yeti blows out water which quickly develops into an ice slope. Then Freeze Yeti jumps onto it and slides to Vilgax who he freezes with his breath. (Freeze Yeti): Looks like I've gotcha again! Freeze Yeti times out and the plumbers arrive. PRESENT DAY Ben and Gwen are chasing each other around the Plumber Headquaters whilst Max is talking with Magister Patelliday. (Ben): Give my Sumo Slammers Premium card back, dweeb. (Gwen): You'll have to catch me first, doofus. (Max): Kids, calm yourselves down, this isn't a playground. (Ben): But she stole my Sumo Slammers Premium card. (Gwen): She, has a name you know. Ben and Gwen start a fight. (Max): I'm sorry Patelliday. (Patelliday): Well, I don't want to see these kids together in these headquaters again. Patelliday storms off. (Max): Now look what you've gotten me int-... The headquater alarms go off. (Ben): It looks like there's been a robbery at Bellwood Factory, and I'll be the one to sort it. (Max): No Ben, it's to risky. (Ben): I'm all about taking risks grandpa. Ben runs out of the headquaters. Meanwhile in the factory, a red Pyronite is storing boxes into his ship. Ben runs into the factory. (Ben): Who are you and what do you think you're doing? (Pyronite): It's none of your business kid, now get out of here. (Ben): What did you just call me? Ben shows the Pyronite his Omnitrix. (Pyronite): Ah, you must be the Omnitrix wielder, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. I'm Flame, nice to meet you, but you must not get in my way! (Ben): Oh, I don't think that's gonna happen. Ben turns into Freeze Yeti. (Freeze Yeti): Fire against ice! (Flame): A Tradion against a Pyronite, bring it on! Freeze Yeti freezes Flame but Flame melts the ice and throws a fire ball at Freeze Yeti. (Freeze Yeti): You missed! (Flame): Leave me alone and let me deliver what I'm stealing. (Freeze Yeti): What are you stealing and where are you taking it? (Flame): If I told you you'd try and stop me! Freeze Yeti bucks Flame with his horns and puts him against the wall. (Flame): You're good, but not good enough! Flame blows off Freeze Yeti with a fire bolt and runs to his ship with all of the boxes loaded on. (Flame): Bye, bye Tennyson. Nice meeting you! Freeze Yeti times out and turns back into Ben. (Ben): He doesn't think he'll get away with whatever he's got that easily, does he? TO BE CONTINUED! Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' (first reappearance) *''Gwen Tennyson'' (first reappearance) *''Max Tennyson'' (first reappearance) *''Magister Patelliday'' (first reappearance) Villains *''Vilgax'' (flashbacks only, first reappearance) *''Flame (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *''Heatblast'' (first reappearance) *''Freeze Yeti'' (first appearance) Trivia *This is the season premier. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Kyle03 Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres